Newsflash - Supergirl got shot
by Julielein
Summary: Based on the episode "Human for a Day". What if the robber hasn't changed his mind and shot at a powerless Kara? What would happen? What would change? How would Alex react? Would Kara survive?


**Newsflash: Supergirl got shot**

"So you're from Mars?" Alex asked carefully, trying to comprehend what happened in the last minutes.

This was Hank, her supervisor, her boss, her mentor. She'd served with him for two years now. They've haunted aliens together. Saved each other's life more than once and she never noticed such a big secret? Some kind of special agent she was.

"I am." Alex had to stop herself not to flinch back at the unusual tone. Since his confession Hank hadn't shifted back. There was still a big green Martian standing in front of her. His postures so familiar that her mind had some difficulty putting them together, reminding her that this was a man she knew or at least thought she knew.

"And you can change your form, into every other person?"

"As you can see." The Martian agreed, his hands making a sweeping gesture from head to toe. And again Alex witnessed the transformation, back to Director Hank Henshaw this time. There he was. Hank as usual, with his grimy face, stoic posture and now glowing red eyes.

Alex watched him carefully, taking in even the slightest twitches, trying to see something odd, but nothing. He was exactly the same man as yesterday, last month or two years ago. Right now she couldn't decide if this was more relieving or frightening. Was he just a fantastic alien imposter or the man she knew the whole time? What would she do to have Kara by her side right now? Maybe her sisters senses could find something she missed.

"How long do you live as Hank? "

The real question didn't go unnoticed by J'onn. _'Are you the man I know since I' m here? The one who recruited me, the one I know, whom I trust with my life and my sisters life_? ' He didn't need his mind reading abilities to hear them.

"I'm the same man you know since you're at the DEO, Alex. I took you out of jail and gave you this job. I'm the same man I was yesterday. "

"No. Yesterday I was angry at Hank Henshaw for keeping information of my father's last day from me. Now I find out that this man doesn't even exist anymore. "

Even as she spoke Hank witnessed how her mind came up with new conclusions. She tried to remember every meeting they had, searching for hints she didn't see then; pointless but admirable. He did this for a long time now, there was no way the young woman could've known. As if accepting her defeat Alex threw her arms into the air and stared to the ceiling of the training room.

Up there was his home planet. Once there was also her sisters planet. Was it fate that the people closest to her weren't even from the same planet she was? Her father loved the stars. Always fascinated by them and so much of his passion lived in his daughter. He would've loved this. She knew first hand that not every alien was dangerous as well as they weren't all friendly either. Just like humans. And this alien has saved her life only a few minutes ago.

"So your real name is _J'onn J'onzz_?" He nodded.

"You're not a prisoner from Fort Rozz? "

"Correct. I came here in a different ship. Just like your sister. "

"And you decided to hunt down aliens with us, to save humans?"

"My main priorities are two specific humans. Or more one human and one kryptonian. "

"Because you promised my father to look after us."

"Your father saved my life. I have to repay him. "

"Is shape-shifting an ability all Martian have or is it because of our sun, like with Kara?" Now the scientist came to the surface. "No wait, that's impossible, Mars has the same sun as we."

"You're right, we do. But your atmosphere is very different from ours. I guess it's a combination of a lot of different factors. "

"Possibly. Do you know if your cell structure changes or is it more of a... what's so funny? "

"I've heard this question before that's all. Same enthusiasm, same curiosity, you really are your fathers daughter Alex. "

Being compared to her father would always make her smile, proud of him and her heritage. Jeremiah Danvers was her idol, her hero long before Kara. He died protecting his beliefs and leaving them with a protector who did an amazing job.

"So it was you who saved Kara last month from the ambush? Who beat the alien before it could attack her? The reason this guy is still screaming his 4 lungs out. Fearing the red eyed monster comes back. "

"It was a necessary step. The creature lives of blood, as you know. Blood of a Kryptonian is like a drug to him. Krypton fought a war for years with them. He would kill her as soon as she's near. The yellow sun makes her even more appealing to him. Your sister wouldn't stand a chance."

"I have to thank you then, " Alex held out a hand, surprised by the strength of his grip when their hands touched. "Thank you sir. Thank you for saving my little sister."

"I'm glad I was able to help her."

"Agent Danvers you have to come back here immediately, there's something you need to see." They heard Vasquez over the coms.

"I'm on my way" Alex replied before turning her attention back to Hank. "We'll talk about this again."

"Didn't expect anything different from you. " Hank said with a light grin on his lips. Like old times.

* * *

"So what's wrong, what hap... " the question died on her tongue as Alex entered the commando area. All of her colleagues turning their attention from the monitors back to her. Their faces all showing this one look Alex Danvers hated like the plaque. Since the day her father died. The first few weeks after his death she couldn't go anywhere without someone looking at her like that.

Pity.

But her mind didn't register them long enough to build the usual anger. Instead Alex eyes were glued to the monitors the moment she entered. Someone lay on the street, surrounded by medics. Blue uniform, red cape and a big S on her chest which was covered in blood, enough to make the S unreadable for the untrained eye and it kept coming out of the middle of the symbol.

On screen Alex Danvers saw her little sister on the floor, pale, frightened and so obviously in pain that Alex instinctively wanted to touch the screen to soothe her.

'Newsflash : Supergirl got shot. - Trying to stop a robbery, the girl of steel broke down. There' re no news on her condition yet.' Run in big red letters over the monitors.

"Kara you idiot!" Alex cursed. Turning to Vasquez beside her. "Find out where they took her. Which hospital, who was involved, doctors, press, witness, everything! "

"I'm on it."

"When did this happen? " She asked no one in particular but everybody seemed eager to help her.

"The robbery started 30 minutes ago. Supergirl showed up 20 minutes later and got shot only a few minutes after her arrival." Jonas explained.

"What's with the shooter? Was he caught? "

"Yes. He was as shocked as everyone about Supergirls fall. They caught him without any resistance. He's in custody. "

"Agent Danvers, they're taking Supergirl to the National City Memorial right as we speak."

Of course they did. It was the closest to the park and one of the best in the city. Where else take a shot superhero? She could be there in 6 minutes.

"I'll take a helicopter. Get another pilot ready as well as a medical team to follow me in 2 minutes." Alex commanded and Vasquez was on the coms immediately. Then she turned to a young recruit beside her. "Prepare everything to transfer Kara here. We're her best shot. I want everyone with even the slightest knowledge of Supergirls physiology here. "

"Will do, mam."

And then Alex ran. Out of the facility, right to the hangar where she knew one of the helicopters returned an hour ago. It was standard procedure to check the machine and fill the fuel after every mission. So at least one had to be ready. It had been a while since her last flight by herself but she'd remember on her way. There was no time to lose if she wanted to save Kara.

When the heli came in sight Alex saw a man leaning against it. Tom Riley. Kara saved him on their first mission together. "You don't think I'll let you fly like this, Danvers. Do you? "

"Tom I have to get there, now! " Alex shouted, already prepared to fight him over the helicopter. Instead he surprised her by waving the keys in his right hand and jumping into the cockpit.

"I know. I just said I'll fly you there, Alex. In your heated mind you can't do this yourself. Hopp on." he clarified, taking on the helmet and throwing her another one.

"Thank you." Alex said as soon as she had the helm on, they were already in the air.

* * *

"What do you mean she's already in surgery? You have no right to do that. You need permission from herself or a relative. " Alex asked outraged, walking beside a nurse in the E.R.

"Not in cases of life or death. And we can't contact Superman to give us permission and he's the only relative we know of, mam."

"The hell he is." Alex murmured bitterly. She never had to defend her status in Kara's life. Clark wasn't her only relative. He didn't know her like she did. Hasn't lived with her for years. Didn't protect her from bullies in school. How was he more related to her than she was? More qualified to decide on Kara's will. But the woman was unimpressed, ignoring the older Danvers completely and moved on with her work.

"With all respect mam you have nothing to say in this matter. And I won't let you take our hero into your labs so you can research her like some kind of animal. She's in excellent hands."

"What? Excellent hands? Have your doctor s even the slightest hint what they're doing? How her body works? Did they ever treat a Kryptonian before?" Alex tried to reason. "Do they know that she could be allergic to meds in this state? How the hell are they qualified in any way?" She was near hysteric now. They had far to less data to handle the situation accordingly. The DEO doctors had at least a hunch. This was roulette.

"There's a first time for everything. " The woman said and left Alex behind.

"Alex what's her status? "

"She's already in surgery. Without anyone competent to do so. If the bullet doesn't kill her they will." Alex replied and Hank knew if he was with her he would be able to hear the hundred solutions her brain came up with every second. Most of them probably involved very drastic, maybe violent rescue attempts. Every single one of them would cost her her job. A consequence she would gladly take for saving her sister, he knew that. But the truth was there wasn't a solution which would actually help her sister. There was no way they could get Kara out of surgery or their doctors fast enough inside. Kara was human now as far as the test showed. These were doctors for humans; maybe it wouldn't be as catastrophic as Alex thought.

"Get in there Danvers." She heard Hanks voice over the coms. "Help them as much as you can."

"I'm not a doctor sir."

"I'm well aware of this Agent Danvers. Our team's there in a few minutes. But Kara needs every assistance she can get. You're the only person in this hospital knowing how to help her."

There weren't much things Alex Danvers was afraid of. But this situation definitely was on top of her list now. On the exam table laid her little sister, surrounded by several strangers. Who were fighting for her life. She couldn't move a muscle as soon as she saw Kara.

"Who are you?" asked someone a few minutes after she entered. This was a disaster on a security point of view. Supergirl has made enough enemies by now who'd take this chance to finish her. "I'm her si...superior officer. I want to see how she's doing."

"You mean you want to watch us?" a doctor said without taking a glance at her.

"No, I mean. I'm a bio engineer. I know how her body works. I'm just there to make sure she's save."

"Sorry Miss. But I can't take government employees here to tell me how to do my job. This is not a show for you to witness. We have to do our jobs here without fearing you'll take here away once we saved her."

"I would never!" Alex began baffled. This was the first time she was attacked for her job regarding Supergirl. "Look, I know you think you're protecting her. But I know her. She's more than just an alien to me. I only want her to get better."

"Then let us do our jobs Miss." the doctor said annoyed. And Alex had to watch how he put a bloody scalpel back in her sister. This would be the new images her nightmares were made of.

* * *

Two crashes, four bags of human blood and one bullet later Alex sat on her sisters bedside, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. An eternity after her arrival, Dr. Hamilton, The DEO chief of medic, rushed into the room, only assisting the doctors in charge. Providing them with everything they needed to know to save Kara's life. Alex had expected her to take over the surgery but she was just standing there. Calm as ever, preventing everybody from freaking out when the heart monitor showed the flat line. Holding Alex back when she wanted to start CPR. There were enough people in the room whose done this more often than her, more qualified. Hamilton held her hand in a firm grip only losing it when the flat line finally stopped.

They brought Supergirl to the intensive care unit to wake up. Much to the displeasure of the nurses and doctors Alex took control from now on. On her orders the DEO has secured the whole floor. Four armed soldiers in front of the room, two patrolling on every floor.

The news of the shot hero spread like a wildfire. The press was already in front of the hospital, waiting for news. The DEO already stopped an alien shape shifter trying to enter Kara's room, as he tried to finish Supergirl off, posing as a doctor. The security level was high to say at least. Nobody got into the room without Alex permission and a background check as well as a scan for alien signature. Which helped them identify the alien shifter.

Eliza called her every hour, asking for updates on Kara's condition. She took the first flight she could get from Midvale but unfortunately a lot of people decided to fly to National City and pray for their heroine in front of the hospital. Resulting in long waits, full planes and horrendous prices. Sadly there weren't any news to tell her mother; Kara hasn't changed since they finished the surgery. Hamilton did some tests herself and went back to the DEO to review them. This was still a civilian place but she promised to come back if there were any changes. This had to be a bad dream. All of it. Her invincible sister was here, fighting for her life and Alex couldn't do anything to help her.

"You have to wake up Kara, you hear me? I go nuts if you don't move soon. " It's to much like your're dead but Alex doesn't say that. "Mom is on her way. Do you know what she's going to do to me for letting this happen? I'll probably get a bed beside you. " Alex joked half heartily. She wouldn't mind sleeping through this whole mess. Gently she kissed Kara's forehead, like she did when they were kids. Comforting her sister whenever she needed it. "Come back to me little alien. We need you here." Alex whispered, barley holding back the tears which threatened to fall for hours now.

"Agent Danvers, we might have a problem."

Alex turned around immediately, pointing her weapon to the door. To her surprise there was no dangerous alien trying to break in, but the man of steel himself.

Superman stood in front of the room, staring at Kara but not making a move to get in by force. Tolerating the guards stopping him.

"How do we know if it's the real Superman, miss. It could be another shifter." The front guard reminded her. Internally Alex cursed herself for almost letting Clark in without proof. Finally a familiar face and more importantly a blood donator for her sister. They were compatible. Alex knew that from tests her parents did years ago. Maybe Kara would need it if her body rejected the human blood they transferred her. Alex stepped in front of the glass door, looking straight at him.

"When I first met you eye to eye, what did I do?" Clark managed a little smile at the memory before he replied. Looking right back at Alex, ignoring the weapon completely.

"You punched me and broke your hand in the process."

Without a word Alex took her gun down and entered the code to open the door to let Clark in, before she took back her position at Kara's side.

"I came here as soon as I heard." he explained, slowly walking to the bed.

"The news must be slow in Metropolis, if you consider she got shot hours ago. Or did you get stuck in traffic?" Alex couldn't help the bitter tone in her voice. Her anger needed a valve, he was there and he was also partly the reason for her anger.

"I was out of the country. Louise called me a few minutes ago."

"I also tried to call you, thousands of times. But obviously you only take a call when 'your wife'" she whispered the last part "is calling"

"There wasn't a signal where I was."

"How unfortunate."

"Alex, I know you're angry but this isn't my fault." Alex couldn't help but getting more angry at his words. Before she could snap he took a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did an amazing job, but your sister choose this life."

"Exactly!" Alex hissed. "Kara is MY sister! She's more my relative than she will ever be yours! And still I have to listen how I'm just a government puppet, waiting for her to wake up so I can throw her in a cell to experiment on her. They almost didn't let me see her when I first got here. They were waiting for you." She pointed at him and ignored the sudden pain in her finger from colliding with muscles of steel. "How do you have any more to say in her life than I do?" she screamed, finally letting go of her anger felt good, Anger was more productive than fear and grief. Clark understood that. Knows how helpless Alex feels. Always the protector and suddenly helpless. It's not the first time he's the center of her anger. And he will endure it as often as he needs to. He owes Alex that much.

When they first met, after he dropped Kara of with the Danvers, Kara came home from school one day. She was crying and not telling anybody what was wrong. Alex tried getting her to talk but didn't succeed. The young girl already feared this would happen when her mother made her stay home that day, because she caught the flu. In her helplessness Alex called Clark, telling him to come to Midvale immediately.

When he landed on their yard Kara had already cried herself to sleep, without talking to anyone. So young Alex stormed into the yard and punched Metropolis hero, the man of steel. Angry that he didn't stay with Kara more often, that he wasn't more present in her life. Being there for her when she needed it the most. Alex didn't understand that Kara wasn't even allowed to tell her schoolmates that she knew Superman so they wouldn't pick on her. She shouldn't share her origin story of course but saying ' I know Superman', implying touch me and your toast, wouldn't hurt. Alex couldn't be there all the time. And the little girl didn't deserve the treatment she got from the other kids. Obviously these retards have made fun of her again. Probably Nicholas Stanton in the front row. Just wait until she got back in school Stanton! End of the story, Alex broke her hand but the cast just gave Stanton's eye a darker shade of blue and Alex a sympathy bonus for her punishment.

"You asked me to be there for her and protect her when you can't. I should take care of her like she's my sister! And I did, Clark! I did! She became...she IS my little sister and I wasn't able to protect her!" In her anger Alex slapped his arm away from her shoulder and Clark took it down. "But the danger wasn't some alien on the loose, or a government agency. No! It was a gun! A human hurt her! A simple human! Someone she's trying to save every day. And how did he thank her?"

"Alex."

"He shot her, Clark! She probably already saved his life once or at least the life of someone he knew and he still shot her!"

"Alex you have to calm down."

"This city doesn't deserve her! The whole world doesn't deserve someone as pure hearted as her! And most of all she doesn't deserve this." suddenly she was in his arms crying like a child and holding onto Clark like he was her lifeline. He was the only connection to Kara she got right now and she took what she could get. She needed her little sister.

"It's going to be okay Alex." he whispered in her ear. Softly stroking her back with the same comforting strength she only knows from her sister which only made her cling harder onto him.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay?" Alex asked after a while. Each of them sitting on Kara's side, holding her hand. They were telling stories of the past for 40 minutes now, waiting for Kara to join in and laugh. But it still didn't happen.

"I'll stay until she's awake." Clark answered, softly stroking Kara's cheek.

Alex was relieved by his words. It was comforting having another force here protecting Kara. "Can the world afford being without you for so long?" she looked at him with a smirk. "Aren't there some kittens you need to rescue from a tree or something?"

Clark knew Alex long enough to hear the teasing tone. They had this discussion a lot of times over the years. Kara and her making up the most hilarious articles about him. Superman saving mouse getting eaten by cats. Superman saving barbecues with heat vision. And his personal favorite, 'Superman saving Christmas', He took a plane with no clearance to take off out of a snowstorm; one day before Christmas. A plane Jeremiah was in. He really saved Alex' Christmas. The last with her father.

After Jeremiahs death Alex was forced to grow up. No one demanded it but herself. She desperately wanted to fill in her father's shoes. A way for her to cope. But he still felt sorry for the carefree girl she once was.

"I'm sure the world will be fine until Kara wakes up. It managed most of its time without me."

"And we still don't understand how. Scientists trying to solve this mystery for years now."

"What did I do to deserve such a brat as cousin?"

"That's an easy one. You brought her to us. What's family without a little mocking?"

"Peaceful, lovely, something to wish for."

Alex didn't reply but he knew that she didn't share his opinion.

"Right now she's in danger the most. Her story was in the news. I don't want anyone to get a chance to hurt her. She's made some powerful enemies herself in her short time as National City's hero."

"Not to forget your sworn enemies she also has to deal with."

"True, but she's been fantastic so far. I have to call Louis. I promised to update her on Kara's condition." Before Alex could say anything he stopped her worries. "I'll stay in front of the door. Nobody goes past me, Alex. Don't worry. She's safe now." He assures her before he leaves the room.

The sisters were alone again. When her mobile vibrated, Alex hoped for news from Hamilton and took it out immediately. But it was just a reminder, telling her of Kara's and her TV night in an hour. On a normal day she would leave the lab now and drive to Kara's apartment. What would she give for this to be normal night?

"Wake up, Kara. Game of Thrones starts in an hour. You remember how it ended last week? We both couldn't wait for the next episode. Don't force me to watch it alone, now." Gently she lifted Kara's hand and pressed her lips on it before squeezing it again. In her scientific mind Alex knew Kara could feel her touch and she wanted her little sister to feel that she wasn't alone. That she was with her, like always. Safe.

Then she felt it. The little squeeze in her hand. "Kara?" Alex starred unbelieving at her left hand and she felt it again, pressure. Kara began to regain continuous.

"Kara?" Alex asked again. The monitors in the room didn't show any significant changes but she wasn't an M.D. light touches on Kara's cheek was everything she could do until her little sister finally opened her eyes. Starring at her with these magnificent, warm eyes who smiled at her long before her face was able to. And finally Alex had the feeling to breathe again.

* * *

 **A/N: A little writting exercise since forever. Hope you guys liked it. Supergirl has so many What if potentials, maybe I'll try another one, if you have suggestions feel free to tell you have time for a review and constructive critism.**


End file.
